kingdomsofcamelotocdfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Building Guide
Buildings: The first step of training troops quickly and efficiently is having the right buildings. This manual is for a 1 city defense, which is the best way to gain might quickly and defend yourself properly. These are the buildings you will need in each city: *5 cottages at most. (you will delete 2 in your main later in the game) *Alchemy lab only in first 2 cities. you can delete the alchemy lab in your 2nd city as soon as you get all of your research to level 9. your alchemy lab in your first city needs to be upgraded to level 10 asap and 11 if possible. *Relief station, Embassy and watchtower only in your main. This is for the 1 city defense method, which is the best way to play because your other cities will only be used for training and resource production to ensure maximum efficiency. you won't be able to destroy your embassy while you're in an alliance, but you don't need to build any more. *Rally point, Knights hall, stable, workshop, and blacksmith in every city. *ALL OTHER BUILDINGS SHOULD BE BARRACKS! the more barracks you have the faster troops will train and the faster you will gain might. *You don't need a market, tavern, or storehouse in any city. *Fey Spire is optional. i'm not building one until they come out with new troops then i will probably only build 1 in my main. Rally point: Upgrade your rally point to at least level 5 once you are ready to start barbing. Send out 3 barb waves and leave 2 spots open for transports. once you get your rally point upgraded to a higher level you can choose to send out more raids. i would leave a minimum of 2 spots open in every city at all times for reassigning troops and transports Fields: You only need 1 level 5 farm in each city after you start barbing. you can also get rid of every sawmill in each city after you start barbing except 1 level 5 sawmill in your 2nd city for level 5 logging research. at first i had 4 quarries and the rest mines in my first 3 cities (besides 1 level 5 sawmill and 1 level 5 farm) *when you get your 4th city you should build 1 level 5 farm and 1 level 3 mine right after you build your knight's hall and 5 cottages. the rest of your fields should be quarries. as soon as you get them upgraded to level 4 or 5 you can deconstruct the quarries in your other cities and build mines. *KEEP ALL OF YOUR MINES UPGRADED TO THE SAME LEVEL AS YOUR COTTAGES. fields are the fastest thing to upgrade and it's easy with the bot. ONLY SET AUTOBUILD TO DO ONE LEVEL AT A TIME. there is a glitch in the bot that causes it to mix up build orders on you and it will stop working. fill up every spot in your fields with mines until your castle reaches 8 or 9 (depending on how much pop you want) *if you find yourself running low on resources upgrade your castle and cottages first then your fields. Also take over the highest level mountains your troops/fletching will allow you to. Go to search in the bot and you can find the ones closest to you. You can't train if you don't have resources. (i never have to farm) Barracks and Training: You need to train certain troops in the beginning so you can do barbarian raids and crest. This will enable you to get the maximum amount of resources and get all of your cities up asap. *TRAIN ARCHERS TO BARB WITH ASAP. you will also need supply troops in the beginning then wagons later. these are the most important troops b/c these earn you your food and wood! ***UPGRADE ALL OF YOUR BARRACKS AND FIELDS AT THE SAME TIME! you can build 2 level 8 buildings in the same amount of time you can train 1 level 9 or 2 level 6s by the time you can train 1 level 7, ect so it will maximize efficiency if you build them all up at the same time. *build one barracks up to a higher level than the others to train higher level troops and 1 higher level mine/quarry for research. I usually keep all of my barracks 1 or 2 levels behind my fields until i am producing enough resources to upgrade them higher, except my stone city which i slack off in a little bit after my fields are up to level 5 or so. (still have highest possible level hills) *If you want to train cats you will also need a level 10 workshop in your first city. You should also build a level 10 barracks in your 3rd city or whichever one has the most and highest level barracks because you will be able to train cats fastest in this city. (not 1st b/c it is your main and will have the least barracks and not 2nd b/c it will have 1 less barracks in it b4 you delete your alc lab) This is what you need to use the free d.i.'s on that you get from earning your 5th, 6th, and 7th city deeds. Research: *YOU ONLY NEED TO RESEARCH YOUR LOGGING TO LEVEL 5. you will get all the wood you need barbing. *You don't need to upgrade your fertalizer. you will get all the food you need from barbing. *UPGRADE YOUR FLETCHING BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE! your main should be dedicated solely to upgrading your fletching that way you can start cresting at higher levels asap. Additional Notes: *After you get all 7 cities and their fields upgraded you can stop upgrading the fields in your main and eventually start destroying them along with 2 or 3 of your cottages (when your level 10/11 builds are done). fields will be useless since you will be storing all of your resources and troops in your main. KEEP 1 LEVEL 5 FARM UNTIL YOUR STABLE IS UPGRADED, 1 LEVEL 5 SAWMILL UNTIL YOUR LOGGING RESEARCH IS AT LEVEL 5, AND 1 LEVEL 9,10,OR 11 QUARRY DEPENDING ON WHAT LEVEL YOU WANT TO RESEARCH YOUR STONEWORKING TO.